Rooftop
by Yashirin
Summary: It all started on this rooftop...


_Gokudera kissed another man._ That happened on the rooftop of the school and even though I know that there was no deeper feeling on how they kissed, it made me mad. I got mad because something that supposed to be mine was touched… because something I want was on the hands of another… because I realized that Gokudera got farther away from my grasp.

* * *

><p>Hi~ Yashirin again. Sorry 'bout posting my random babbling here. This one is a middle school 8059 and the story's gonna revolve at the paragraph above. Also it's been inspired by Middle Range's doujinshis. This is my third 8059 ffic in but actually this is my 5th. So if you have time visit me at deviantart~ and read and comment. But only if you have time. Soooo… moving on!<p>

* * *

><p>It was another usual day in Namimori Middle School or so it seems but for a certain baseball player, today will be a special day full of excitement! It's because today is the day he decided to confess to the last person who least like him. He didn't even remember when he decided that that's the person he likes, he guessed that thing like that must have happened without you knowing it; and thus Yamamoto's day started with pouncing on two smaller boys as he greeted them good morning.<p>

"Good morning too Yamamoto." Said the brunette, Tsuna.

"Get the hell away from me!" Came an angry retort. By the way, the one getting angry first thing in the morning is none other than Gokudera. This is still a secret he dares not to tell others but Gokudera – Gokudera Hayato – is the person Yamamoto wants to go out with.

Yamamoto let out a cheerful laugh as he gave the silver-haired a light embrace. It's just a small snuggle so he knows the other will probably not notice. _Ah~_! He promised himself, that after today, he can freely hug the silver-haired he longed for so much. And with that in mind, he let go of his two friends. Walking on that same street everyday, while talking with his two best friends about random stuff had always been one of the highlights of Yamamoto's ordinary day.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Yamamoto thought his heart skipped a beat. Was he that nervous? Or is he just excited? Whichever it is, he likes it. By the way, where is the person responsible for this reaction? <em>Rooftop.<em> Gokudera did say to Tsuna, since he doesn't bother to say anything to Yamamoto, that he's gonna do something at the rooftop.

Yamamoto hurried to the stairs. _This is it!_ This is it. He knows that it's weird that he's going to confess to a guy, he's never done anything like that before. He only knows how people confess their feelings, after all, he gets lots of them, not that he's bragging but it just happens. Most of the time, he gets called out directly or via a letter that was put in his locker and then they say how they feel. Sometimes they start it with saying how they met, or what part of him do they like after that they say, _I like you_, and asks if it's alright to go out. Others bluntly say they like him. But whatever ways it is, Yamamoto always thanks them for the admiration and turns them down with a "sorry, but I'm not ready yet". Of course there are also some who are very persistent and when it comes to those people, Yamamoto clearly says that he doesn't want to hurt them any further, that if he accepts they'll get hurt even more. Come to think of it, he didn't call Gokudera out, not even give a letter. So is he one of those who'll blurt out _I like you_?

Yamamoto paused a step as something went through his head - b_aseball_. On one of the windows, he saw his teammates practicing. There's baseball practice today. He forgot. This is the first time he forgot something about his favorite sport. Yamamoto took one last glance on the field as he continued to ascend to the stairs. And a couple of steps later, he's in front of a thin steel door. All there's left to do is to open this door – the door that separates them both.

The steel door creaked open. The wind was a bit chilly and he could see silver hair swaying with it. Gokudera was there, sitting with his body facing the field. Yamamoto looked around then realized that they were alone, after all, who wants to stay at the rooftop? He smiled and waved a hand when he saw Gokudera staring at him. Gokudera, being himself, had an annoyed face and ignored the raven-haired. Yamamoto took an advancement and walked towards Gokudera. When he came closer to the shorter boy, he was handling a bunch of fireworks.

"Gokudera, what are you doing?" He asked casually and sat near him.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at him, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Haha~ actually I was looking for you~!" Yamamoto could feel his heart thumping fast. Just three meaningful words and this cold foreigner might become his.

"Ha? Wanna fight me?" The silver-haired furrowed his brows while putting down his dynamites. "I won't lose to you, Yamamoto!" He stood up.

"Eh? Haha~!"

"YOU! Are you mocking me?" _What's this?_ Even though Gokudera is getting pissed off, he's seeing him getting cuter. Is it because he can see his face closer? Since most of the time Gokudera clings and only looks at Tsuna? "Wipe that silly smile off your face!" Gokudera collared him.

_Got closer again!_ "Haha~ Always so energetic~ _my_ Gokudera~!"

"D-did you just say 'my'?"

They both went silent at Gokudera's question. Yamamoto felt Gokudera's grip on his collar loosen.

"You know, Gokudera, I – " Yamamoto stopped midway at what he's about to say when he saw Gokudera's face covered with a tinge of red.

_Sooo cute~! _– was the comment that shouted on Yamamoto's mind and before he said that out loud, instinctively, his hands guided Gokudera down to sit on his lap and without knowing it, his lips already found their way on the Italian's lips.

"Wha… what was that?" Gokudera pulled back immediately, stuttering with a clearly surprised look on his face.

Yamamoto didn't reply right away because he was still thinking of how short the contact was yet he concluded that the smaller man's lips were really soft. Now, there's another thought running through his head.

"What, you ask?" Yamamoto grinned, "I'll do it again so you'll have an idea, Gokudera."

Yamamoto's hand held one of Gokudera's hands.

The other hand was on the back of Gokudera's head.

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer.

Yamamoto closed the gap between them.

Yamamoto saw Gokudera hesitantly shutting his eyes.

Yamamoto's mind and body now shouted something else.

_This is not enough._


End file.
